


Loud

by FreshBrains



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Concerts, Established Relationship, F/F, Post-Season/Series 05 AU, Tumblr Prompt, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The band was so loud Erica couldn’t think. And that’s why Lydia loved it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loud

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkAliceLilith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/gifts).



> For DarkAliceLilith's prompt: _Erica/Lydia, "I almost lost you."_

Erica usually hated crowds like this. Before, when she had epilepsy, a concert with flashing lights and lasers would’ve been absolutely out of the question. She could barely even watch them on YouTube. And after the bite, all of those sensations she longed for—the sweating crowd, the screaming, the buzzing microphone feedback—seemed so overwhelming, like she couldn’t possibly focus on the music itself with everything else going on around her.

But seeing the smile on Lydia’s face made it all worthwhile.

Neither of them even liked the band playing all that much. Lydia preferred pop music and Erica liked her dad’s classic rock albums, and the band onstage was some sort of angry, screaming conglomerate of bad-ass chicks with dyed hair and crop tops. The drum set already fell apart twice from the girl whaling on it with all her strength, and Erica could smell the liquor on the bassist’s breath from the crowd.

They were so loud Erica couldn’t think. And that’s why Lydia loved it.

Erica wove through the crowd with two paper cups of overpriced beer, sloshing the liquid onto oblivious concertgoers. She scanned the audience for Lydia. It didn’t take long—not only was Lydia’s bright red hair in a high ponytail, right as Erica got on her tiptoes to look closer for her, Lydia let out a brilliant, high, clear scream. The song ended in perfect time, the crowd drowning out Lydia’s scream with their own hollering and yelling.

“I almost lost you,” Erica shouted, sidling up to her girlfriend and handing her a beer. Lydia looked startling similar to the way she looked after they had sex—her hair was mussed, her cheeks rosy, her pupils blown. It was always a good look on her.

Lydia smiled shyly, taking a sip. “ _Please_ tell me you didn’t hear it.”

Erica laughed. “Yeah, but I was _trying_ to. It was a good one.” She looped a protective (and maybe a little possessive) arm around Lydia’s waist, tugging her close. The smell of a thousand other people’s sweaty bodies was threatening to overpower Lydia’s own scent, which Erica wasn’t too excited about. “How are you feeling?”

It had been a long week. Senior finals were approaching, and even though the pack was settling nicely, Lydia still had her hands full trying to keep up with her own training and working with Tracy and Hayden on theirs. All week, she’d been trying not to complain about the fact that she just needed to _scream—_ not for death, but for the lack of it. A banshee’s job is never done.

Lydia nuzzled her face into Erica’s neck, planting a kiss on the slope of her jaw. “Honestly,” she said, “better than I have in a long time.”

The lead singer announced the next song onstage and the crowd went crazy—it must’ve been their radio hit, the one song Erica knew about before she bought the tickets online for the venue downtown. “You ready for another one?” She grinned wickedly at Lydia.

“You know it,” Lydia said sweetly, and as the crowd sang, cheered, and yelled to the music, Lydia opened her mouth to scream once more.


End file.
